


Adventures of the HPA LGBTQ+ Club

by Fullsun_Sunflower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Owada Mondo, I'm giving it to them, M/M, Tags Are Fun, Trans Soda Kazuichi, kaede and sayaka deserve way more love, more characters will get added later i swear, same with ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsun_Sunflower/pseuds/Fullsun_Sunflower
Summary: In which Kiyotaka Ishimaru decides that starting an LGBTQ+ club is a good idea, considering the high queer population of the school.Understandably, various shenanigans proceed to ensue.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I usually write more serious, in depth stuff, but I decided to give this idea a chance on a whim a few weeks ago. I actually got a full chapter done, so maybe I can do something with a fic I’ve started for once. I really have no idea where I’m taking this though, so please bear with me. It’s shaping up to be pretty cute though, so my hopes are high! I guess this is my first danganronpa fic-- who knew it would be this idea. There are some slang terms for lgbtq people used in this chapter that could be considered offensive, but that’s just me letting mondo have a little bit of internalized homophobia.

“Alright, but wouldn’t that make the full acronym… HPALGBTQ+ Club?” Mondo asked, looking at Taka with furrowed brows, it clearly having taken a larger amount of brainpower to come up with the said acronym than it should.

In his opinion, this was all going way too fast. In the past three months, he’d somehow gone from a man who was… well, he wasn’t comfortable in his own sexuality, but it was something he’d definitely pushed off to the side to never address again, with a relationship with the Ultimate Moral Compass that was… well, frigid, at best, to somehow slowly unraveling years of ‘internalized homophobia’ (or whatever Taka had called it. Mondo mainly referred to it as ‘the bullshit voice in the back of his head that made him feel really shitty about liking dick’) and in a fast friendship turned first real relationship with Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

And now, he’s sitting backwards in his chair to face him, listening to the ‘brilliant new idea’ he’d texted him about at seven in the evening the night prior (Mondo had been out with the Diamonds, so he hadn’t been able to text back till’ nine thirty. Needless to say, Taka being Taka, had already fallen asleep by then). 

“I don’t see a problem with that being the acronym.” Taka said, raising one thick eyebrow to mondo’s visible confusion, “it’s certainly faster than saying the full name.”

“Okay but why does it have’ta be in english, though?” Mondo asked, a hint of a whine in his low voice, slumping forwards against the back of his chair as he did so, “I’m barely passing that class as it is. Memorizing that whole thing’d be like tryna memorize the whole alphabet all over again.”

Taka pinched the bridge of his nose, a short huff leaving him as his ruby eyes met Mondo’s own lavender ones yet again, a knowing and slightly disappointed look on his face as he spoke again, formulating his response carefully, as to avoid bruising any ego he didn’t need to. Not that Mondo would’ve cared if he did though-- he probably needed it.

“If you want to, you can call it the ‘Hope’s Peak Academy Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer, and more Club’, but this is why I kept urging you all to take foundational english last year. It’s really not that hard to get the hang of! I can even help you memorize the acronym, if you’re worried about it.”

Taka slipped the slim piece of notebook paper he’d been writing their ‘brainstorming notes’ on back into its designated folder in his binder, his handwriting (still unbelievably neat, Mondo might add, he never got used to how neat it looked-- Taka wrote fast, so he’d expected him to have a doctor’s scrawl-- but no, it looked like a fucking computer font) dissapearring as the bright red folder snapped shut, along with the whole thick grey binder itself. Mondo didn’t bother giving Taka much of an answer other than a dismissive grunt, one he’d hoped the other had learned meant ‘we’ll see’ by now.

“Look, Taka--” Mondo started, looking to his boyfriend with fondness, but a fair amount of concern in his gaze, “I love how much ya seem t’like this idea, really do, but… I’m just rememberin’ what happened with the other club you tried to start last month, and…”

Taka’s form tensed as he leaned down to neatly slip the binder back into his bag, clearly remembering the failures of the club he’d tried to put together the month before-- one that had been specifically engineered to be a place for neurodivergent students to share their own experiences and raise awareness to make change in some of the school’s curriculums. He’d talked about it so much that even Mondo had been a little fired up for it.

Yeah, you need a base number of five people to keep a club running past the ‘trial period’ (something Mondo didn’t know until a month or go, surprise surprise) of a week, and it had just been him, Taka, and another kid sitting in awkward silence every other day after school. He didn’t even remember that kid’s name, they talked so little. Saimiki? Saiharu? Sai… something. Needless to say, Taka had been crushed when his pet project hadn’t worked out, and Mondo didn’t wanna see him that sad again, it had a weirdly infectious quality to it, so Mondo had been in a funk all that week as well.

...he definitely hadn’t been in a funk because the club didn’t work out. No, that was just Taka. He wasn’t excited for it too or anything--

“This won’t be a repeat of the last… well, the last incident.” Taka insisted, straightening up again in his chair after he re-buckled his pristine bookbag, “I have a sure fire plan to get us a base of more than five people before we even submit the plan to administration!”

Mondo couldn’t help but to raise his own eyebrow to that, as that had been… pretty similar to what Taka had said the month before, if not basically the same concept. 

“If yer gonna walk around annoying people with a clipboard during lunch again, I’m pretty sure it’s gonna go about as good as it did last time.”

Taka drew his lips to the side in slight frustration as he tapped a finger against his now re-crossed arms, moving to cross his legs under the desk as well, clearly formulating a proper answer to give to Mondo. He’d picked up many small habits of the other in the past months they’d been close, one of which being how he tends to twist up his body when he’s trying to think of the right way to phrase something.

“How we went about it wasn’t the problem.” He started, Mondo slumping over further with a small groan at the insinuation he’d be running around the school with a clipboard instead of eating lunch for another week, Enoshima had already given him enough grief when he’d ‘run around yelling to try and recruit for the ‘retards club’ a while back.

“But! But!” Taka quickly interjected, clearly trying to save Mondo’s resolve before it fizzled out completely, still resolute in getting him back on his side, “we just didn’t talk to the right people. Hope’s Peak actually has quite a few more queer people than I first believed there to be. When I spoke with an upperclassman about it yesterday he said something about there being a link between how ultimate’s minds perceive the world around them, and their willingness to explore their own sexuality.”

“You sure he wasn’t bullshitting you?”

“Language!”

Mondo sighed, shaking his head as he motioned for Taka to continue. Right, he really had to work on growing a filter for the shit he thinks and the shit that comes out of his mouth. Then again, Taka didn’t have much of one as well, but he was ninety percent sure that the other practically viewed foul language as illegal, so maybe he should try a little harder.

“He was the ultimate neurologist, so I don’t think so.” Taka explained, his ruby eyes shining for a moment as he seemed to finally be able to reach the point of explaining his plan, “I was able to attain some references of who to start off asking. Most of them are open about it, so it shouldn’t be that much of a problem.”

“Most of them? What am I supposed to do about the ones that aren’t then?” Mondo asked, a dry chuckle falling from his throat at the mental image of approaching some poor student during lunch, and asking them if they were fruity in front of the entire class.

It really wasn’t that smart of a concept. He wasn’t sure how thoroughly Taka had thought this out, in hindsight.

“Those… aren’t important at the moment.” Taka said, reaching into the pocket of his uniform and pulling a small, folded index card from one of the pockets, spreading it out on the desk between him and Mondo as he spoke, “we just need to focus on these five names-- the ones I highlighted.”

Mondo looked down at the paper in front of him, squinting as he read the names blocked in by bright yellow ink, one of the many highlighters that he knew the other had on him at all times, neatly organized in his bag.

\- Kaede Akamatsu  
\- Gundham Tanaka  
\- Leon Kuwata  
\- Kazuichi Souda  
\- Makoto Naegi

“Taka, I see a lot of problems with this off the bat.” Mondo said, squinting harder at the list, almost as if he could will the kanji to change if he stared at it for long enough.

Sure, some of the ‘problems’ he saw were a bit selfish-- like his particular relationship with some of the people on the list. Sure, Kuwata and Naegi would be no problem, he was good enough friends with Kuwata after all, and he and Naegi were attached by the hip. He knew Kuwata would probably be pretty easy to persuade (he was known around the academy for being a bisexual flirt after all-- as well as the star player for their baseball team, but that’s not as important right now), and he’d drag Naegi right in along with him. He wasn’t quite sure if those two were dating or not, but… Mondo had been catching onto unusual exchanges for a while, he’d just say that.

Souda and Akamatsu were another story though. He barely knew either of them-- well, granted, he’d talked to the mechanic more than he’d talked to the pianist, but they were usually less than five sentence conversations about fixing mondo’s motorcycle. Striding into the garage and just shouting “HEY MAN I KNOW WE’VE ONLY TALKED A FEW TIMES BEFORE, BUT ARE YOU GAY?” is a complete other realm. It’s the same with Akamatsu, only worse. He’d never even talked to the woman before, so an unfamiliar man running towards her with a clipboard would probably (rightfully) put her off.

And then… there was Tanaka. Why the hell would Taka want his crazy ass in their club anyways? The man was near impossible to talk to or understand, and that was if you 1) had been attempting to talk to him for a while, and 2) you weren’t coming at him with weird, out of the blue questions about his sexuality. If Mondo was being completely honest, if everyone else said yes, they’d already have enough. So… he’d put off Tanaka till last, if he even had to ask him at all.

“What problems?” Taka asked, snapping Mondo out of his analytic gaze as he stared at the card, his boyfriend’s arms now uncrossed as his left index finger tapped against the false wood of the desk in front of him, “I got all of my information from the most reliable sources I could.”

“Nah, ‘s not that, I just…” Mondo trailed off, not entirely sure how to phrase his qualms with the plan, “I don’t think I’m on good ‘nough terms with some of em to ask if they’re gay, or anythin’ like that.”

Taka’s eyebrows raised as he glanced between Mondo and the card in front of him, before furrowing in confusion and light concern.

“Well, you won’t be asking all of them.” He informed him, Mondo unable to contain a small sigh of relief at that, “I will be asking some, since it would be terrible etiquette for me, and me alone, to plan something before explaining it to you and letting you do all the work. Do you really think that lowly of me, Mondo?”

Mondo’s eyes widened before he sputtered a bit, ah goddamnit. He’d fucked it up again-- Taka probably thought he’d messed up somehow now, leading Mondo to question his work ethic or whatever. Really, this had happened enough times that you’d think Taka would catch on to the fact that Mondo is just kind of dense.

“No! That’s not what I meant at all--” Mondo shouted, the rest of the room falling silent at the sudden volume of his words, eyes going in his direction.

Mondo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose a bit before turning his attention back to Taka, making a conscious effort to calm himself down a bit with a deep breath,

“What I meant was, I was being slow and I didn’t know which ones I was askin’. It just didn’t come out right.”

“Ah--” Taka said, seeming relieved, yet slightly embarrassed at the misconstrue of communication as a slight red began to dust his cheeks, “well which ones would you be more comfortable asking? Akamatsu is open as a lesbian to most of her friends, Tanaka is very well known for being openly gay, Kuwata is very ovbiously bisexual, there’s a lot of substancial evidence pointing to Souda being trans, and Kirigiri informed me that Naegi was somewhere under the umbrella of queer.”

Huh. A lesbian, gay, bi, trans, and queer. 

Wait.

“You really just wanted to fill out the acronym?” Mondo asked, putting the pieces together fast enough it surprised even him, seeing a small amount of guilt enter Taka’s smile at the accusation.

“Well…. It was the easiest way to get a base number of enough students to fill in the requirements. Plus, a larger diversity of identities would help us get a more unique array of opinions.” He explained, a finger still tapping against his crossed arms as he shook off the guilt in his smile.

It was very procedural. Well, it was a very Taka thing to do, that’s for sure. Mondo shook his head with a small chuckle, glancing back to the list of names. He had to split it up in a way that seemed fair, or else Taka either wouldn’t have it, or he’d do it and Mondo would feel guilty for making him go around with the bigger share.

“I’ll take… Kuwata, Souda, and Naegi.” He said, after a few seconds of deliberation.

Sure, taking both Kuwata and Naegi was a little bit of cheating, since they were basically a double package if Mondo knew the right time to ask, but he knew that Taka knew this as well, so they basically had to both go out of their way to bother people about it twice, and that was fair. He hoped it was fair enough for him, at least.

Taka seemed to squint a moment as he thought about it, before nodding, seeming pleased with Mondo’s choice in judgement.

“You do know Naegi and Kuwata a bit better than me, and you’ve talked to Souda before, at least. I will try my luck with Tanaka and Akamatsu. It… probably won’t be that much of a stretch persuading them. They seem like very nice and open people.”

‘Nice and open’ wouldn’t exactly be the words Mondo would use to describe Gundham Tanaka, but that’s neither here nor there. Mondo smiled, reaching across the table to hold Taka’s hand in his own.

“Hell yeah man! I’m sure we’ll get enough people for this one’ta work. If you can’t convince em’ I’ll drag em’ in myself.”

Taka scoffed, probably at Mondo’s empty promises of pseudo-kidnapping, but the encouragement seemed to bring a smile to his face, nevertheless. They certainly did have their work cut out for them, but maybe, just maybe, it would work this time.


	2. L is for… You Shot Down My Chances With a Cute Girl and Shouted My Secret in the Middle of the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to be as accurate with my portrayal of Japanese highschools as possible while writing this, as portrayal without proper research is one of my personal pet peeves! I hope my interpretation of Kaede is passable. This is also a few days after the prologue-- I forgot to mention that in writing, but I figured it was implied.

Slim fingers tentatively pressed against white piano keys, bright blue eyes squinting at an unfamiliar melody. Kaede leaned against the side of the large instrument as she watched the other girl sight read the new piece, taking in the notes as they shakily emerged from her hands. It was a short piece, really, only taking up about a page of music, but she understood the hesitance that someone would often take while learning a new instrument.

Sayaka’s fingers ceased their movement on the keys as she looked up from the music, deep blue eyebrows rising as she looked towards her with an unsure expression.

“So… I got through it!” She said, a small smile spreading on her face as she seemed to gain some confidence by the end of her statement.

Kaede nodded, answering the other girl’s bright smile with her own as she clapped her hands together with a sure nod. Her optimism might be beginning to rub off on Sayaka-- she was doing much better than she was when she started, that’s for sure.

“You did!” Kaede explained happily, before glancing up to the wall clock.

Hm. Fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to run through it a few more times with some instruction and a metronome… or they could break to at least eat some semblance of lunch.

Wait. Maybe this was her chance to shoot her shot. It didn’t even have to come off like a full fledged date-- she could just ask if Sayaka wanted her to treat her to something after school, to make up for the lost lunch. Yes, this is a solid plan! She knew this lovely little cafe, maybe she could even confess her feelings there--

But as soon as Kaede opened her mouth to ask, the door to the music room was practically kicked open, the loud noise causing them both to jump, Sayaka nearly falling off the piano bench with a small shriek of surprise.

Upon both of the women directing their gaze to the aforementioned assailant who caused the noise, they found Ishimaru, of all people, clutching a clipboard.

“We have passes from the music teacher and our homeroom teachers!” Kaede quickly rushed to inform him, immediately going on the defensive as she reached over to rummage through her bag for the slips.

She felt bad in hindsight for immediately going on the defensive, but… she was sure Ishimaru would understand. From what she’d seen, the hall monitor never had much time for talk, either. 

Sayaka, on the other hand, seemed more lightly annoyed than defensive as Kaede stood back up straight, the two small slips of paper in her hands. The other girl greeted Ishimaru with a slightly strained smile, giving him a small nod and hello as Kaede approached him.

“Here, if you want to verify them.” she said, handing them to him.

Ishimaru looked over the passes for a moment, before handing them back to Kaede with a nod.

“They do look quite genuine. So I assume they are. Either that or you’re extremely good at forgery…”

Ishimaru’s fingers drummed an anxious rhythm out on the back of the clipboard he held as he bit the inside of his cheek, Kaede’s eyebrows raising inquisitively as she waited for him to say something else, or walk out. Was this just an inspection…? I mean, that was what she had expected it to be, why else would the ultimate moral compass be in here anyways?

“Akamatsu-san I-- well, I was hoping to talk to you in the hallway for a bit? It will only take thirty seconds to a minute of your time. You can even time me if you wish! I just needed to ask you something rather important.”

Kaede’s eyes widened as she absentmindedly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her mind already going over the few possibilities of what this could mean. Either he had caught her out on something that was really bad-- or, at least something that counted as really bad in his book, or… was he… trying to ask her out? Wasn’t Ishimaru gay though? Well-- Kaede preferred to be one who avoided assuming, but there were rumors. A lot of rumors.

Agh, none of this made that much sense at all. But, nevertheless, Kaede was never one to embarrass someone publicly, so she took him up on the offer.

“Oh it’s no trouble at all Ishimaru-san!” She answered, trying her best to reassure the tightly wound man with her usual kind smile, “Me and Sayaka were just about finished up. I’m sure it’ll be no hassle at all if it’ll only take a few minutes.”

She shot Sayaka a quick apologetic look before returning her attention to Ishimaru, catching the other girl giving her a small nod and wave on before beginning to pack up the sheet music herself.

Ah… so much for asking her on a ‘date’ than… but that’s okay! She’ll surely find another opportunity soon. 

She let Ishimaru lead her into the hallway, his boots clacking against the tile under them as Kaede silently followed. Alright. Keep a cool head Akamatsu. If he tries to get you in trouble for anything… what would he even get her in trouble for? She hasn’t done anything breaking school code in her knowledge-- then again, she didn’t exactly read the handbook all the way through. The first day of school had been quite busy for her, and she hadn’t exactly had time to read more than past chapter one. But… she’s sure she hadn’t been--

“Akamatsu-san?”

Ishimaru’s question snapped her out of her overthinking state-- he must’ve been able to tell she was. Her eyes always dart around when she sinks into her head, agh now he must think he’s done something wrong… No, stop, just let him finish.

“Ah, I’m sorry?”

“Oh! It’s fine, I was just asking if you wanted to be a part of the club that me and Mondo Oowada were forming.”

Kaede’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Oh. It was a club. Just a club. One he was forming with someone who she knew was a close friend of his, nonetheless. Well that’s nice! She’s only interacted with Oowada a few times before, but it’s nice to know that Ishimaru seems to be rubbing off on him a bit. The gang leader seemed… intimidating, to say the least, the one time she’d interacted with him before. She hadn’t ran when he yelled, but she was quite close to him. It was kind of like interacting with a bear-- don’t show fear, it’ll just rile them up more.

Oh! That was a bad comparison. She didn’t mean it like that--

“What kind of club?” Kaede asked, chuckling with a curious smile, “I’ve been looking to join one! I wasn’t able to join the orchestra, so my afternoons are very much free as of now.”

She expectantly looked to Ishimaru, light curiosity in her lavender toned eyes. It had been quite saddening that she’d been unable to join orchestra, but there sadly wasn’t space for a pianist among their ranks this year, same story with the school band. The only prospects of extracurricular she was looking towards this year were possible piano accompaniment for the school musicals, but that was if they weren’t doing contemporary ones.

“Ah, well…” Ishimaru’s lips pursed lightly as his brows scrunched, clearly looking for the right way to phrase something as his fingers began tapping against his clipboard again, “it’s a… peculiar project. You’re friends with Kirigiri-san, right?”

Kaede was caught off guard by the question, but quickly brushed it off. Maybe Kirigiri was involved with the club as well! That would be nice, she’d been talking to her the other week about how she wished to open herself up to new things, so this could be a nice opportunity for her!

“Yes! She sits with me and a few of my other friends at lunch. Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Ishimaru started, seeming to forcefully pull his ruby shaded eyes away from the white tile floor before looking her in the face, and asking (quite loudly),

“Kirigiri told me you identified as a lesbian, is this correct?”

Kaede quickly reached over to her opposite arm to wrap her fingers around her wrist, keeping her hand from instinctively raising and slapping itself over his mouth. His voice seemed to echo around the nearly empty hallway as Kaede began to feel the heat of an embarrassed blush begin to creep up her cheeks. Why did Kirigiri tell Ishimaru that? Sure, it wasn’t something she was particularly secretive over, but… still, it’s more about principle rather than anything else.

“Akamatsu-san…?” Ishimaru asked, his eyes slightly wider in caution and inquiry, cluing Kaede in on the fact that her current expression may be more off putting than she wanted it to be.

Kaede quickly dropped her wrist from her grip and quietly closed her previously ajar jaw, laughing off her remaining shock as she lightly shook out her hands at her sides.

“You are correct-- but is it alright if you keep your voice down a bit next time you ask?”

Ishimaru immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and gave a bow deep enough to make Kaede raise an eyebrow in surprise. He didn’t mess up that badly-- he was just a little loud, that’s all. And honestly, with some of the people Kaede knew, it was something she should’ve been more expecting towards--

“I sincerely apologize! I did not mean to accidentally reveal your sexuality to anyone you felt unsafe revealing it to!” He said, his body still bent at a ninety degree angle, this causing his head to be uncomfortably close to her skirt, “I--”

“Ishimaru, it’s fine.” Kaede reassured him, gently placing her soft pianist’s hands on his shoulders and pushing him back into an upright position once again, absentmindedly brushing off his uniform shoulder before she pulled her hands away once again, “really. It was an honest mistake. I’m sure you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Now,” Kaede continued, taking a deep breath to finish calming herself, “what does me being a lesbian have to do with joining a club, if you don’t mind me asking?”

She really did wonder what the connection was there, a confused smile on her face as she looked to a still lightly distraught Ishimaru. Agh-- she really did wish that she could do more to calm him down. She knew he didn’t mean anything by it, she really did, anyone with ears could tell that Ishimaru seemed to have less than stellar voice control in general… hm. She’d find some way to calm him down as she got to know him more, especially if they were going to be in a club together! 

“Well.” Ishimaru started, attempting to regain his composure as he continued, shifting his hands to behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels, “Me and Mondo are trying to start Hope’s Peak’s first LGBTQ club. You are a very kind person, as well as part of the community yourself, so I assumed you would be a good founding member.”

“Oh, that’s great Ishimaru--” Kaede started, the other quickly (and presumably unintentionally) cutting her off, 

“If you’re wondering what the purpose of a club such as this would be, we will certainly do much more than just sit around and talk!” He began to ramble, continuing to bounce on his heels as he did so, “we will learn and talk about current issues around Japan and the rest of the world relating to issues of gender and sexuality, we’ll try to raise awareness around the school towards acceptance, we could even begin attending protests if we gain enough members--”

“Ishimaru.” Kaede said, her tone assertive enough to halt the other’s ramble in its tracks, but friendly enough to try and let him know he wasn’t doing anything wrong, “I’d love to join. Even if we would’ve just sat around and talked, I would’ve still loved to join.”

Ishimaru’s eyes widened in surprise at her statement, Kaede answering the man’s silent surprise with a small huff of laughter, a kind smile on her face. So this is what this was all about. It was very considerate of him to even consider her a candidate for a club like this-- Kaede didn’t think of herself as much of an activist, but she could certainly shape herself into one. If anything, she’d love to be more active in the community! She had been meaning to educate herself more, but with all the recitals she’d been studying for as of lately, as well as her newness to the entire community, it would be quite nice to set aside a block of time to gain new friends, and learn a little something as well. She’d only discovered herself, truly, when she had gained a crush on the same blue haired girl who was previously sitting with her in the piano room after they’d been sitting together in the music room during lunch for a while… so learning more about herself, as well as the other people in her community, would do a lot of good.

Ishimaru wasted no time handing her the clipboard he had been holding previously, as well as a pen that had been tucked behind his ear. Kaede easily signed her name in the first blank-- well, the first one available under the already neatly printed ‘Kiyotaka Ishimaru’ and nearly intelligible ‘Mondo Oowada’ directly under it.

“Sorry if my handwriting’s a bit messy.” She apologized as she handed him back the pen and board, Ishimaru immediately shaking his head as his ruby eyes scanned the list over, a wide, crooked smile beginning to make it’s way over his face as he looked back to her.

Hm, is that his genuine smile? She’d never seen the hall monitor smile much before-- it’s quite becoming of him. Maybe she’d get to see it more as they became better friends.

“Oh it’s not messy at all!” Ishimaru reassured her, his eyes flicking off of Kaede as the door creaked open behind her.

Kaede glanced behind her as well, and she felt heat begin to creep up her neck at the sight of Sayaka’s head sticking out from the doorway. How… how much of that had she heard? She hadn’t exactly told Sayaka about her particular inclination yet, for… reasons that were quite obvious. Her lavender eyes silently searched the other girl’s face for any signs of discomfort, but all she saw was a sparkle of curiosity and interest in her blue ones.

“Can I join as well?” She asked, stepping out of the room fully as the door slowly fell shut behind her, gentle hands readjusting her backpack on her shoulders, “I’m not part of the community myself, but I’m an ally.”

“Oh!” Ishimaru said, clearly surprised by the extra member he was about to receive, and the rest of the two’s conversation began to blur together as Kaede sighed to herself.

The feeling was bittersweet. Her secret was safe, it seemed, but Sayaka didn’t seem to even share some propensity to return her feelings. It’s-- well, it’s something a part of her was expecting, as much as she hated to admit it. It still hurt nevertheless, but… she’d get over it! She was about to attend a club just for people like her after all, maybe she’d find someone there. She shouldn’t think about that now though, because the bell was ringing, and Ishimaru was already walking away, boots clicking against the tile once again as he delivered some typical line about avoiding running or loitering in the halls.

Right. Yes. Get back to class.

Wait, when were they meeting again?


End file.
